


Black Dog

by dustfingersangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Marauders era, Reader Insert, Romance, Slytherin Reader, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr 'scribblesandimaginings') Top of the class SLytherin reader does her best avoiding anyone finding out about her relationship with one Sirius Black
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marauders Era





	Black Dog

You grinned against Sirius’s lips as he pulled you closer. His hands roamed over your sides and back. Your heart was racing - from the pretty intense make out session, and the prospect of getting caught. Nobody knew about you and Sirius, not your friends, your brother, his friends, his family, no-one. You both knew the shit storm that would go down if you got caught; the Slytherin headgirl, teacher’s pet, duelling champion getting down and dirty with the renegade, Gryffindor, troublemaker, Quidditch jock that was Sirius Black.

You knew his brothers, his cousins - you were all in class together. Now, they knew, and your friends knew, that you weren’t the innocent goody two shoes you seemed - but none of them would have seen this coming.

Sirius tugged your hair and you groaned, pushing your hips into his. “Sirius Black” you hissed, “you keep this up I’m going to apperate us somewhere a little more private”

“Now, Princess,” he teased, “you’ve got to be clear with me - was that a threat or a promise?”

You slapped his shoulder. The side street round the back of The Three Broomsticks wasn’t exactly a nice spot - of course you wanted to get away somewhere private and cosy, fuck knows you both wanted it, needed it. But not right now! The summer holidays were coming up, you were both finishing Hogwarts at the end of this term, you’d be able to figure something out.

Sirius guided you backwards until your back hit the wall. He was taller than you, by about ¾ of a foot, his shoulders boxed you in. He had to lean down to kiss you, even as you tip-toed and leant up. Sirius had his feet planted either side of yours.

You pulled him down to you by the collar of his leather jacket. “Sirius” you mumbled.

“Yeah?” He paused, looking down at you, his lips parted, still breathing slightly too heavily.

You grinned, “You’re so fucking pretty”

He laughed, “Oh you really know how to charm a guy, Y/N”

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, Snuffles”

“Oh you’re a real hoot, Y/N”

You laughed loudly at the terrible joke - you knew all about the animagi thing with Sirius and his friends, you’d helped him out with a few things along the way (. You were an animagi too, it had been more of an academic thing but you were enjoying it - your animagus was an owl, of course Sirius often made stupid jokes about it, but you returned them just the same.

He shifted his leg, knocking your knees apart and slowly rubbing his thigh up against your crotch. “Fuuuuck” you groaned. 

Sirius grinned, “You like that, Princess? You know I bet that apperating jab sounds really good about now doesn’t it?” He was so smug. 

“You’re an arsewhole Sirius Black” you managed to breathe, but you were trembling, despirate for it. Suddenly there were footsteps heard nearby and your heart skipped a beat in panic. You grabbed Sirius tight and apperated.

—–

Much later that afternoon you walked back into the Slytherin common room, the few things you’d bought in Hogsmeade in the bag you had over one shoulder.

There were a few people there, not many you were actually friends with, but there was no-one you didn’t know. You went to sit in front of the fireplace with your friends, Regulus and Narcissa - Cissy’s boyfriend, Lucius, and sister, Bellatrix were sitting with them too. “Oh look, the wanderer returns” Regulus joked, moving over to let you sit by him on one sofa.

“Yes, yes” you rolled your eyes.

“Well, where have you been all day?” Cissy asked, sitting up straight instead of leaning against Lucius’s side.

“Hogsmeade”

“All day? By yourself?” Bellatrix scoffed.

“Well I said I was going yesterday, but you lot weren’t interested, so yes - I went alone”

“Did you get anything nice?” Cissy asked, twisting to lean back against the arm of the sofa opposite yours, and swing her legs up across Lucius’s lap. He shot her a look but rolled his eyes and let it be.

“Some sweets from Honeydukes, new quills from Scrivenshaft’s, new Quidditch gloves, a few books. I had a wander in Gladrags and Zonko’s but I never got anything. And I got my haircut - not that any of you noticed.”

“Your hair’s tied up, Y/N - how were we meant to notice” Reg stuck out his tongue at you but smiled, teasing. 

You rolled your eyes. The conversation went on and you went into your bag to get a sugar quill. Taking the little paper bag out you sat back and went to take one out.

“Oh, give me one” Reg begged, seeing the paper bag and sitting forward.

“No, if you wanted sweets you should have come to Hogsmeade and gotten some yourself”

“I don’t remember you saying yesterday you were going” Cissy mused, trying to think back as she looked across at you.

“Well I did” you lied - of course you hadn’t said to them, if they had come with you you’d never have gotten away to meet Sirius.

“Y/N” Reg moaned, “You’ve got loads of sugar quills, give me one - I’ll buy you another next time I go”

“No” He reached across you, trying to swipe it out your hand, “Regulus! you laughed, suddenly a playful fight broke out - it only ended once Regulus was lying across your lap, a sugar quill in his hand, grinning proudly.

Cissy, Lucius and Bellatrix were shaking their head at the antics of you and the younger Black. Regulus started to sit up but paused, frowning - he lay back down. “What the Hell are you doing, Reg?”

“You smell like wet dog, Y/N!” he scoffed. Your heart skipped a beat.

“Dog?” Lucius frowned, “Where did you find a dog?”

“In Hogsmeade” you said, matter-of-fact-ly, your brain running a hundred miles and hour to cover your ass.

“Where?” Bellatrix asked.

“Before I came back I went to the Three Broomsticks, there was a dog outside” Internally you were wondering how an earth Sirius’s animagus form had had any affect…? You could understand if Reg had said you smelt like sex, but dog? Really? How the hell? Neither of you had even been in animagus form at any point!

Cissy laughed, “Trust you - can’t even go to the pub with a dog finding you”

“What do you mean?”

She sat up a little, “Oh come on, there always seems to be a dog around you when you’re out. Remember that time we went down to the lake after curfew? And when we went into London last summer? And even that day during the holidays when you were at my house, and that dog appeared in the garden? I’ve seen you with a dog out on the bridge, and down at the boathouse. You seem to find dogs everywhere. I can’t even figure out where a dog would come from to get into Hogwarts, probably the forest but still”

You laughed, in a way you hoped was convincing. You hadn’t realised how often your friends had seen you with Sirius and not even noticed. You could only pray that they never realised it was always the same dog.

Next time you saw Sirius he was getting an earful.


End file.
